Kryn Liedbeune
Lord Kryn Liedbeune is the bastard son of Lord Aide Beune and an unknown mistress from Telara. He currently serves as the Lord of Zolte under Queen Shukri of Ajod. Description Appearance Kryn is a feeble man, having short, ruffled brown hair with several streaks of gray running through. He has a sickly pale skin tone, and his illness from plykine has rendered his right leg nearly useless and his body fragile. His eyes are a dark lilac. For clothes, Kryn sticks to his dark green coat that he wore when serving in the Ajodi military. Due to his sickly condition, he often sits in a wheelchair pushed by his servants or family. Personality Kryn is known for being very quiet and reserved, only speaking when spoken to. Despite his silence, he is a strong arguer as he has his ideals set in stone. He's extremely secretive and hostile when he's set off by reminders of the Silvermine Gangs that run throughout the city, and is quick to quiet those who question his reign as a bastard and cripple. Despite this, he is not cruel, and is often considered an opponent to the death sentence. Biography Background Kryn was the fourth child born to Aide Beune, on the 2nd Elberos in year 89 of the 2nd Era. Kryn had lived a fairly uneventful life, working alongside his family's workers in the headquarters as his family overlooked the silver mines of Telara. During a famine and the subsequent Grass Rebellion, the sixteen-year-old Kryn rallied to his father's side to fight against the peasant revolt and prove his worth to the rest of his family. His father then took the throne of Telara from then-ruling House Phidas, serving under the crown of the prophet-queen and establishing House Liedbeune. Shortly after his father's vassalization, a terrifying epidemic flooded through the blood-filled streets of Telara. The plague of pylkine killed Kryn's father and all his siblings, severely weakening the seventeen-year-old child. As the sole survivor of the noble house that had just been established, Kryn took the throne and bent the knee to then-ruler of Ajod: Chessara the Cruel. Although Tedor Phidas vocally opposed Kryn's ascension, he later backed down and became a farmer outside of Telara. Tedor later married his younger sister Kanylla to Kryn as a symbol of peace. Due to his weak claim, the land which he ruled id not treat him kindly. Thus, to this day, he has trouble ruling over the Zolte region. Relationships Kanylla Liedbeune The couple had first been very distant with one another, as Kanylla had initially viewed Kryn as a traitor and enemy after he fought against her father during the Grass Rebellion. However, the couple grew closer over time as they both realized they must go through their rule with no prior experience. She later mothered three of Kryn's children. Chorre Liedbeune Chorre is the firstborn son of Kryn and Kanylla. Despite this, Kryn only views Chorre with scorn. Chorre had grown up with tales of valor and war pushed into his head by the people of Telara. He seemed extremely eager to fight the Orcish forces once more, something which Kryn feared more than anything. After a failed poisoning attempt made by Chorre to overthrow his father, Kryn banished his son. Ranys Liedbeune Ranys is the eldest daughter of Kryn and Kanyalla. Kryn had labeled her as his successor, do to her intelligence in the fields of history, magic, and espionage. The two are very close. Dynn Liedbeune Before Chorre's betrayal, Dynn often looked up to his older brother and shared his excitement in heroic stories and literature. Kryn, thus, is fearful of Dynn, as he doesn't know whether or not Dynn will attempt to follow his brother's actions and succeed him. Family Tree be added